Team Crossover Racing
by Ghost Archer
Summary: 32 teams of three have been gathered to race across the multiverse's most perilous racing tracks to test their limits and their teamwork. While some are in this for the prize, others believe there is something sinister behind this Grand Prix.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all! This is a revision of my Crossover Team Racing story. Enjoy!**

Crossover Team Racing

Prologue

In the stadium, a Tanuki in a royal outfit is riding in a type of hovering vehicle. The crowd cheers as he starts to speak.

"Greetings, all you racing fans! And welcome to the 1st Annual Team Racing Invitational!" The Tanuki announced. "My name is Dodon Pa and I have gathered some of the most unique and exceptional racing teams from across the multiverse!"

The cheers grow louder. "Now, as you all know, I have sent invitations to the members of each of the 32 racing teams and each of them will race to find out who among them is the ultimate racing team!"

The crowd went completely wild! "But I must caution the competitors: the tracks I have put together have dangerous twists and turns that will test their speed, endurance, reflexes, and most importantly, their teamwork!

Despite those solemn words, the crowd continued to cheer. "Now, without further delay, all I can say here today is: let the Team Racing Invitational begin!" Confetti showers down and fireworks explode with the crowd going wild, anxious for the first race to begin.

**Impressive, isn't it? If you wish to enter, simply list a three-person team from any form of media. I will allow up to three entries from a single author. May the best team win!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, everyone! This is where some of the teams are introduced. Enjoy!**

* * *

Crossover Team Racing

Chapter 1: Introducing the Teams

Inside the extreme racing game of Slaughter Race, located in the Internet, Shank and her new friend Vanellope von Schweetz are watching the sunset from the viewpoint.

"I must say, the sunsets here are amazing." Vanellope commented.

"That's how things are around here, V." Shank said.

"Still, I wish there was a challenge. I can't wait to race someone, no matter where they come from." Vanellope thought aloud.

"I think I can help with that." Shank replied before revealing an envelope with a checkered flag seal.

"What's that?" Vanellope asked.

"I got this invitation to a racing competition and it told me to meet the host somewhere." Shank explained.

"A racing competition? Cool! I wanna go!" Vanellope squealed with delight.

"You're in luck! The invite also said to bring up to two friends." Shank added. "In fact, I think Ralph might be interested if we tell him." She turns her head to see Ralph walk up to them. "Speak of the devil."

"Hey guys." Ralph greeted.

"Hey, Ralph." Shank waved to him. "What brings you here?"

"Word on the street is there's this racing tournament and I…" Ralph began before Vanellope halted him.

"You were wondering if you want to form a team with us, is that right?" Vanellope guessed.

"Uh, yeah. How'd you know?" Ralph asked. Shank revealed the invitation she received. "That the invite?"

"Yep. In fact, we were just looking for a third." Shank replied. "Care to join?"

"How can I say no?" Ralph nods as he puts his giant fist up. "Top shelf!"

"Top shelf!" Vanellope and Shank share a fist bump, confirming the union of their three-racer team.

"So, where does the invite say to meet?" Ralph asked.

Shank checked the invitation. "The invitation says we have to meet the host at a place called Seaside Hill."

"I know where that is. Come on." Ralph said as he began to take off.

"Hey, wait up!" Vanellope called out as she and Shank followed him.

* * *

(Seaside Hill, day)

Ralph led Vanellope and Shank to a meeting area where some of the members of the other racing teams that have entered this racing competition conversed amongst one another.

"Whoa! Who knew there would be many different racing teams?" Shank commented.

"I guess word spreads fast around here." Vanellope spoke. She looked around the meeting area when she notices some familiar faces. "Hey, isn't that Sofia over there with her siblings?"

"Yeah, you're right." Ralph confirmed.

"Friend of yours?" Shank asked.

"We've had some adventures together." Ralph clarified. "Hey! Sofia!" He calls out to her, getting her attention.

"Ralph! Vanellope!" Sofia shouted as she ran to Team Wreck-It and hugged Vanellope. "I wasn't expecting you here!"

"I knew you were interested in racing, V, but I never thought you'd actually bring Ralph along." James said.

"Actually, bringing him was my idea." Shank spoke up. "Name's Shank, by the way. An honor to meet you, your highnesses. The other Princesses told me all about you, Sofia."

"They did, huh?" Sofia asked.

"Yes. I wasn't actually expecting you to become a Protector." Shank said. "You must have a lot of experience with magic."

"Saving the world from an evil sorceress can do that to you." Sofia giggled. "Anyway, let me explain something." They have a walk and talk. "As we can tell from the number of team members each of the other teams have, there are three different racer types: Speed, Technique and Power. Speed-types can go very fast."

"Just like me!" Vanellope exclaimed with excitement as she glitched from one place to the next and back.

"Power-types can smash through obstacles with ease." James added as he glanced towards Ralph.

"I'm gonna Wreck it!" Ralph said his signature line with raised fists.

"And Technique-Types have balanced stats and can maneuver past other racers." Amber finished with a look towards Shank.

"What can I say? I love a challenge." Shank grinned.

"Let me show you one such example of the teams." Sofia showed them one of the teams, comprised of three children in pajama-like outfits.

"Who are they?" Ralph asked.

"That is Team PJ Masks. There's Catboy the Speed, Gekko the Power and Owlette the Technique." Sofia introduced one of the other teams.

"But they're a bunch of children." Shank commented.

"Hey, aren't we children ourselves?" Vanellope asked Team Royal in realization.

"I guess the host can allow anyone to compete." James shrugged.

"Like I said, I'm up for a challenge." Shank grinned.

"If it is a challenge you want, miss, my team and I can give it to you." They hear a calm, yet chilling voice. They turn and see Sub-Zero along with Raiden and Scorpion.

"Sub-Zero? Scorpion? Raiden? Why are you guys here?" Ralph asked.

"Is it not obvious? Like the others here, we have received invitations to this racing competition." Sub-Zero clarified.

"That makes sense." Shank nods.

"But what intrigues me is how our host, whoever he is, found a way to send messages throughout other worlds." Vanellope thought aloud.

"I had that same assumption as well." Raiden spoke. "Regardless, this team shall prove worthy to defeat you."

"Always so presumptuous, aren't you, Raiden?" They hear a sinister voice beside Teams Earthrealm, Wreck-It and Royal. They turn around and see a bald woman in a black, white and gold dress with matching armor and heels walk up to them. "A pleasure seeing you again, Thunder God."

"Kronika." Raiden glared.

"Kronika?" Vanellope asked.

"Keeper of Time and the Architect of the Destiny of the Universe. She's also Shinnok's mother." Sub-Zero spoke of Kronika's title.

"My reputation precedes me." Kronika spoke.

"Why are you in this competition, Kronika?" Raiden interrogated.

"Seeing different worlds battle it out on the road intrigues me." Kronika explained. "It was in my best interest to experience this for myself."

"Hate to interrupt, but I'd like to remind you that you need to enter as a team of three if you wish to compete. No teammates, no entry." Shank showed the Keeper of Time the invitation.

"I am well aware of that." Kronika said as her teammates, Cetrion and Geras walked out from behind her.

"Geras, Cetrion." Raiden identified them right away.

"Know this, Raiden: no matter what you may try, Team New Era will win." Kronika promised as she and her team began to walk away.

"She seems confident to win this." Amber commented.

"Even with control over time, she cannot win." Scorpion said. They hear footsteps approaching.

"Our host approaches." Sub-Zero spoke. They soon see Dodon Pa take the stage.

"Greetings, racing teams. To those who don't know me, my name is Dodon Pa and I'll be your host for the Team Racing Invitational." Dodon Pa introduces himself and looks at the 24 different teams. "My, we have quite the gathering. Now, let's begin with the random drawing to decide who will race whom." Dodon Pa walks over to a giant bingo machine where 32 different colored balls marked with a team logo tumble and shuffle in a transparent tumbler.

"If they so much as put us in Kronika's Team New Era's group, I'm immediately backing out of this contest." James said. "And probably drop off the face of the earth."

"Please put us in the New Era's group, please put us in the New Era's group." Amber mockingly prayed.

"Very funny, Amber." James glared, earning a sly chuckle from Amber.

"Shh! It's starting." Sofia shushed them.

"Up first in Group A are…" The first of four randomly chosen balls are as follows: a navy blue ball with a police badge, a lavender ball with the Enchancia family crest, a black ball with a dagger and two dragons, and a red ball with a cluster of pixels. "Team ZPD, Team Royal, Team Black Dragon, and finally, Team Wreck-It!" Sofia and Vanellope are in shock when they find out that they're placed in the same group.

"What are the odds?" Vanellope smiled.

"Sorry, Amber. Guess I'm staying." James smirked.

"Eh, what can you do?" Amber shrugged.

"It's not much of a group. Could be worse." Shank commented.

Dodon Pa continued sorting the groups. After sorting, the teams are listed.

**Group A: Team ZPD, Team Black Dragon, Team Royal, Team Wreck-It**

**Group B: Team Star Fox, Team Justice, Team Spiritus, Team Bandicoot**

**Group C: Team Super, Team PJ Masks, Team Bird, Team New Era**

**Group D: Team Lupin, Team Mega Squad, Team Soul Calibur, Team Spider**

**Group E: Team UltraTech, Team Academia, Team Society, Team Herd**

**Group F: Team Street Fighter, Team Descendant, Team Bowser, Team Earthrealm**

**Group G: Team Cortex, Team Hyrule, Team Oxide, Team Materia**

**Group H: Team Nitro Squad, Team Trance, Team Avengers, Team Ninja**

"Now that that's done, I would like the leaders of each team step up and receive your leader's armband."

Dodon Pa then gave Shank, Sofia, Kano, Judy, Fox, Batman, Garland, Crash, Mr. Incredible, Catboy, Red, Kronika, Lupin, Megamind, Kilik, Peter Parker, Cinder, Deku, Grodd, Manny, Ryu, Mal, Bowser, Raiden, Cortex, Link, Nitros Oxide, Warrior of Light, Tawna, N. Trance, Captain America and Lloyd a red armband with their team emblems on them.

"And with that done, you shall make adjustments to your car if you wish to." Dodon Pa announced. "Once you are finished, you may rest, for tomorrow, the races officially begin."

With that said, every one of the teams left to make their adjustments to their vehicles, leaving Dodon Pa alone. "With this new competition, I'm sure to gain a lot of research for my project." Unknown to him, a fly spy was buzzing about, recording Dodon Pa's conversation with himself. Kano was listening through his earpiece. He smirks, thinking that this could be his chance for the Black Dragon to rule.

* * *

**Like what you see so far? Be sure to leave a review for more. Excelsior!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! This is where the teams settle in before the first day of the competition.**

* * *

Team Crossover Racing

Chapter 2: Settling In

Inside the garage where the tournament cars are held, Coco Bandicoot is giving hers a tune-up for her team's first race. She wheels out from under her kart.

"Okay, that takes care of the hydraulics. And now to check the tires for problems." Coco said to herself. Before she could get started, she saw Mal of Team Descendant talking with Owlette and Krystal. She puts her tools down and goes over to them.

"Krystal, Owlette, Mal."

"Hiya, Coco." Owlette greeted the bandicoot.

"I heard you three talking. What was it about?" Coco asked.

"Oh, Mal was just talking about her friends from her school, Auradon Prep." Krystal replied.

"When she told us that she's Maleficent's daughter, it almost scared me out of my suit." Owlette claimed.

"I get that a lot from those who don't know much about me." Mal said.

"What about your teammates?" Krystal asked.

"Evie's having a little walk with Judy and my boyfriend Ben's probably with your brother Crash." Mal replied. "I invited Jay and Carlos to join my team, but Jay's too busy with studies and Carlos turned the invitation down."

"Bummer. Hey, when this is over, we should head to Auradon Prep, see what it's like." Coco suggested.

"Best idea I've heard all day." Owlette smiled.

"Well, I better get back to tuning up my kart." Coco waved goodbye.

"I better go, too. Falco promised I'd meet him and Fox at the track later for a practice race." Krystal said.

"And I need to get some parts for Catboy and Gekko's karts." Owlette added.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Mal said goodbye as Krystal and Owlette left.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside in a clear field, Team Black Dragon has gathered the members of the villainous teams, save Team New Era.

"Okay, why did ya call us out here, Kano?" Pinstripe asked.

"Have a listen." Kano said as he pressed the play button on his spy recorder. Then they hear Dodon Pa's voice.

"_With this new competition, I'm sure to gain a lot of research for my project."_

"What about this project of our host?" Oxide asked.

"Think for a moment, Oxide: With that mystery project in our hands, not only we'll we rule the tracks, we'll make billions once we sell it to the highest bidder." Kano explained to them.

"Assuming we actually win." Cortex scoffed.

"Oh, we will win, Cortex." Erron Black spoke up.

"And if we work together, our victory's guaranteed." Kano smirked. "Now, here's what we're going to do." He then whispered his plan, unaware that Gekko has been using his Super Gekko Camouflage to listen in on the plan without being detected. Having heard enough of the plan, Gekko slips back into the shrubbery, the rustling alerting Pinstripe.

"What is it, Pinstripe?" Cortex asked.

"I musta heard something. Oh well." Pinstripe shrugged.

* * *

Hours later, everyone is gathered in the mess hall for dinner. Gekko meets with his teammates Owlette and Catboy, along with Team Earthrealm. Gekko appears to be concerned about something. "Is something on your mind, young hero?" Raiden asked.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Gekko said.

Owlette noticed Gekko's behavior. "Gekko, you can tell us. What is it that's bugging you?"

"Well, I was having a stroll in the field not far from here when I heard some of the other teams conversing over something." Gekko admitted. "I think it has to do with our host."

"You heard some of the other teams talk about Dodon Pa?" Catboy asked.

"What is it they said?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Well, the one they called Kano mentioned something about a secret project Dodon Pa is working on." Gekko said. "I'll bet they were plotting to steal it once the races are over."

"This is troublesome. Kano has lived a life of thievery and deception." Raiden said.

"If their plan succeeds, there will be no more races. We need to tell everyone!" Owlette suggested.

"No, Owlette. If everyone knows of Kano's plan, everyone will panic." Catboy rebutted. "For now, we let the contest run its course."

"The young cat is correct. It is best the other competitors find out for themselves." Scorpion agreed.

* * *

Later that night, while everyone else is asleep, Coco is seen coming out of the restroom. "Whew! That's the last time I drink four bottles of Wumpa Juice before bed." On her way back to her room, she spots Mal gazing at a moonlit lake. "Mal!"

"Oh, Coco." Mal greeted.

"Why are you out here at this hour? The races start tomorrow morning, remember?" Coco asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." Mal said as she continued to stare at the stars.

"What is it about?" Coco asked.

Mal stared at the lake solemnly. "Uh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"It's okay. I think I should tell you anyway." Mal said before breathing a deep sigh. "Remember what I said at the garage this morning? When I said my friend Carlos couldn't make it to the race?"

"Yeah, you told me." Coco nods.

"Well, here's the thing. Around three months ago, I got a call from my school, Auradon Prep." Mal explained. "They told me that Carlos stopped breathing. They said his epilepsy kicked in while he was asleep. The paramedics did all they could to save him, but it was already too late." She then began to shed a tear.

"You mean…?" Coco said in total shock.

"Yes. My friend Carlos, he…" Mal restrained herself from breaking down into tears. "He's dead."

Coco fell to her knees when she heard the news. "No way. Seriously?"

"Yeah. And yet, deep down, I'm glad he chose not to race." Mal admitted. "We'd be out of the competition if that happened here."

"Well, consider your first race a chance to honor his memory." Coco reassured as she stood up. "Sure he's gone now, but Carlos must be smiling down on you from the heavens."

Mal looked up at the sky and saw the stars forming Carlos' smiling face. She smiled when she saw his constellation. "Thanks, Coco. I shouldn't mope now. Not while there's a race to win. We may be on different teams, but that doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"I feel the same way, Mal." Coco said as she shook Mal's hand. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night, Coco." With that, Coco left to turn in for the night.

* * *

The next morning, the stands were already full race fans. Dodon Pa flies in on a hovering pedestal. "Greetings, one and all to the first annual Team Racing Invitational!" Dodon Pa's announcement caused an ear-splitting cheer to echo across the track. "Now here are the rules of the contest. The teams are split into eight groups of four teams, with each group of four teams racing around our specially-designed tracks. Points are added to your team's overall score based on your individual rank in the race. With twelfth place earning one point while first place earns an astonishing fifteen points! The team with the most points by the end of the final race will win an astonishing prize!"

"_And that prize will soon be mine." _Kano's thoughts ring in his head.

"So without further delay, let the Team Racing Invitational begin!" Dodon Pa announces as the countdown to start the first race began.

3…

The engines started up in unison.

2…

The revving of the engines filled the air.

1…

The racers focused on the road ahead awaited the signal. Mal, inside her kart, looks over to Ben and Evie. They nod to her with a smile.

"_This race is for you, Carlos." _Mal thought in her head, remembering her talk with Coco last night.

GO!

The karts accelerate in a rapid pace, beginning the start of the Invitational.

* * *

**I know this chapter is a bit overdue, but it was worth the wait. And Cameron Boyce's passing in July inspired me for the heart-to-heart talk between Mal and Coco. Anyway, reviews are welcome. Excelsior!**

**RIP Cameron Boyce  
****May 1999 - July 2019**


End file.
